


[駝賢/東雄] Immature

by yyccc



Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyccc/pseuds/yyccc
Relationships: Jeon Woong/Kim Donghyun, Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin





	1. Chapter 1

*  
「我看我們還是分開吧。」  
話一說出口，高大的男人就後悔了，但釜山男子毫無用處的愛面子習性好死不死在這時發揮出來，於是他怎麼樣也無法示弱收回脫口而出的分手宣言。  
「.......好啊，如果哥想分開就分開吧。」  
聽者倒是異常淡漠的接受了這個突如其來的炸彈，冷冷地回話，但是男人能察覺到對方語氣裡那一絲掩蓋不住的顫抖。  
該死的，他知道弟弟又在逞強了，然而此時此刻提出分手的他正是傷害對方的元兇，根本沒立場安慰。  
看著垂著肩膀轉身離去的單薄背影，男人的雙手緊握拳頭又放下，用盡力氣才克制自己不要追上去。

【Chapter 1：並沒有好好分手這回事】

*  
事情為什麼會變成這樣呢？  
說到頭來，是林煐岷低估了自己的忍耐界限和幼稚程度。  
林煐岷和金東賢兩人從雙人組合時期開始的長久交往歲月，讓他們在面對重組之後猛烈變化的環境時，原本都充滿了自信，即使被社長耳提面命，下令為了實行盡快建立新團隊必須進行的營業策略，他們在幕前必須暫時分開，兩人也都不以為意。

畢竟那只是螢幕前的事嘛，私底下好就好，哪會有什麼變化呢？  
回想自己當時的輕鬆心情，林煐岷真的覺得  
是他太天真。

從團體重組出道前幾個月開始，為了籌備新專輯劇烈的練舞、錄音、MV拍攝行程，就已經讓人沒有多少喘息空間，加上從大勢組合回歸的兩位弟弟為新團體帶來的關注度超乎想像，他們的廣告行程、綜藝和團綜拍攝基本上沒有停過，但那時至少他和金東賢還能把握零碎時間，偷空一起出去吃個飯或溫存一番，然而到了重組出道後，連這點時間也沒有了。  
一場一場的直播、音放、簽售、拼盤演唱會、各式採訪和綜藝，使團員全都筋疲力竭，回到宿舍也只能倒頭就睡，如此這般，當初以為的「螢幕前的事」竟然不知不覺佔據了他們生活90%以上的時間。於是在這失衡的幕前幕後生活比例下，林煐岷發現他越來越無法忍受所謂的官方營業組合。

大田出身的金東賢和田雄，以溫柔暖男和軟萌撒嬌的甜蜜組合形象立即收穫了大量支持者，公司為了拉抬兩人的人氣，最大限度的採取了捆綁銷售策略，這些都是作戲他都知道，但是當他在團體直播的時候，看著金東賢眼睛彷彿沾了蜜的凝視田雄，或是田雄白皙的手臂抓著金東賢的身體晃呀晃，就會升起一陣抑制不住的怒火，偏偏在公司規劃的官方站位中，他和金東賢甚至被安排在最遙遠的兩個端點，導致他連出手阻撓都辦不到。  
本來林煐岷是想忍耐的，後來氣不過，乾脆也拉著自己的營業組合佑鎮瘋狂進行親密的肢體接觸，程度甚至到了佑鎮在保母車上會對他咕噥著說「哥你收斂一點」的程度。

對於林煐岷的幼稚行為，金東賢並沒有因此對他說什麼，只是偶爾林煐岷會看到來不及藏好的一點受傷眼神瞥向他，期待金東賢能體會到吃醋的難受感覺時，金東賢卻又馬上收拾好心情，回到燦爛小太陽的開朗狀態。

金東賢一向是服從公司命令的好寶寶，又加上對田雄多了一份照顧新入團同鄉哥哥的情份，對於公司的營業策略自然是認真執行。一開始他對林煐岷的吃味，還會試圖安撫，但在滿檔的行程中還要面對層出不窮的爭執，耐心的安撫終究是被消磨成了淡淡一句「這就只是工作而已不是嗎」，每每叫林煐岷聽了氣結。

於是在團體出道後，不過短短一兩個禮拜的時間，林煐岷就徹底爆炸了。

那天下午不過是團體的又一場簽售會，在簽售會上金東賢和田雄不過是又一次的應粉絲要求摟摟抱抱，把這一切都看在眼裡的林煐岷，維持著營業用的微笑，心裡卻是已經罵了幾百回髒話。

當天晚上，在林煐岷的房間，他們吵了這段時間數不清第幾次的架。

「哥，都說過幾次了，就是營業，為什麼要一直為了這種事情吵？」  
「這不是相不相信的問題，你們的行為就是太超過了，不要跟我說粉絲，難道粉絲說什麼你都聽嗎？」  
「......哥今天跟佑鎮的互動難道就有保持距離嗎？」  
金東賢咬著下唇做出反擊，讓林煐岷頓時語塞。今天的簽售會上，他確實也是被佑鎮摟進懷裡，還起鬨的做了假親嘴動作。  
「那不一樣。」  
「哪裡不一樣？」  
聽到哥哥心虛的辯駁，金東賢嘆了一口氣，正色對林煐岷說道。  
「為了團體、為了公司的方針，也只能這樣了，但哥不也說過嗎，都只是螢幕上的事情，所以哥跟佑鎮的行為我也沒說過什麼不是嗎，我沒有改變啊，為什麼哥就是不相信我呢？」  
金東賢宛如模範生般通情達理又義正詞嚴的一番話，反倒讓林煐岷心頭的火更旺了。

這好像在說他不懂事一樣？

於是在瞬間的腦袋發熱之下，林煐岷輕易說出了在感情世界中萬萬不可說的那句台詞，就這樣親手將他和金東賢兩年多的感情劃下了句點。

「我是笨蛋嗎？」金東賢離開房間後，林煐岷無力的癱坐在床上自言自語起來。  
到底在搞什麼啊，林煐岷，明明還喜歡他，為什麼要因為一時的意氣用事做出無法挽回的事呢？  
林煐岷煩躁的把換下來的衣服亂丟一氣，卻扔到了自己的書桌上，碰倒了什麼東西。  
把掉在地上的東西撿起來一看，是一隻小小的羊駝羊毛氈。  
『喏，哥不是很喜歡手工訂製的東西嗎，這給你。』  
想起弟弟在不久以前的情人節送上親手製作的禮物時，那彆扭的神情和他當時的心動，對比方才金東賢離去的背影，林煐岷不禁眼角發酸。

就這樣結束了嗎？

小心翼翼的把小羊駝放回桌上後，林煐岷想了想，改收進了抽屜深處，眼不見為淨。

反正金東賢看起來也不想挽回，那不如就這樣散了吧。

*  
都是騙人的。  
回到自己房間的金東賢，抱著床上的抱枕沮喪的這樣想著。  
兩年多的交往時間真的不短，因此讓人產生了很了解對方的錯覺。對於林煐岷，他一向是毫無保留的信任與追隨，原以為對方也會給他同等的回報，沒想到在感情遇到波折的時候，林煐岷的反應竟然是直接提了分手。

「什麼嘛......」  
想著想著，金東賢的眼眶就紅了。  
他本來就是個感性的人，看電影也常動情流淚，在方才的分手場景，繃著一張臉不落淚已經是他的極限，回到自己的房間就再也克制不住情緒。

林煐岷提了分手，然後自己答應了。  
為什麼會答應呢？明明還喜歡著煐岷哥？

一部分大概是出於自尊吧。如果對方說出口了自己還苦苦哀求，未免也太卑微。另一方面，金東賢不得不承認，在連續數個月的爭吵下，面臨感情和工作的雙重夾殺，他真的有點累了。

好吧，既然對方不想努力了，那分手也好。

理智上是這樣想，但禁不住因為分手伴隨而來，心中巨大的空洞感，金東賢的眼淚仍然掉個不停。

他想到在不久前的四月初，在首爾舉辦的見面會，那是雙人組合最後一次的公開活動。儘管雙人組合實質上在年初就已經停止活動，著手準備重組出道，但實際上迎向最後一個以雙人組合名義舉辦的日程，還是讓人感受到難以忍受的失落。  
在會場上有粉絲淚眼婆娑的問他們：「以後不會再有MXM了嗎？」  
儘管金東賢那時以開朗的語氣回道：「怎麼會呢，要隨時注意我們喔，會在大家意想不到的時候突然出現的！」  
但說實話，對於日後活動的可能，自己根本毫無把握。

在回程的保母車上，他沉默不語，而林煐岷緊握著他的手，那是一雙厚實溫暖，總是讓他心情安定的手。

「東賢啊，我們以後會更好的，重組以後會更好的。」  
哥哥低沉的嗓音像是咒語一般，讓他有了重新努力、振作心情的動力。這也是重組出道以來一直支撐著他的一句話。

一定會更好的。

或許在工作上是吧，但在感情上顯然不是。

相信林煐岷承諾的自己就是個笨蛋。  
「林煐岷騙子。」  
金東賢的嘴巴咕噥著，傷心的想用酒精麻痺自己，但哭得一臉狼狽相的他，此時連走出房門的勇氣都拿不出來。

這時門口傳來不識時務的敲門聲，金東賢慌忙從床上坐起，擦乾眼淚。  
「請進？」  
「那個，東賢啊.....」  
走進金東賢房門的是穿著成套格子睡衣的田雄，原本語氣輕快的他，在看到金東賢紅腫的眼睛時，瞬間嚇得說不出話。

「怎、怎麼了？發生什麼事情了嗎？」  
看到平時總是細心照顧自己的穩重弟弟沒見過的脆弱樣子，田雄心裡想，自己必須要像個哥哥，好好幫他分憂解勞才行

「喔，沒有啦，就是，我和煐岷哥分手了。煐岷哥提了分手。」  
金東賢努力讓自己若無其事的說出這句話，但田雄顯然不打算假裝沒事，驚訝的用手掩住張得老大的嘴巴。

「天哪，怎麼會......」  
在練習生時期早已與雙人組合熟識，也一起工作的田雄，應該算是團員裡最早知道金東賢和林煐岷交往的人吧。兩個人看著感情一直都挺好的，發展得很平順，為什麼會突然分手呢？  
......等一下，該不會跟最近的事有關係吧？

「......是因為我嗎？」

金東賢沒馬上回話，間接證實了田雄的猜測，這讓田雄手足無措，慌忙的不停道歉。  
「對不起，東賢啊，都是我不好......」  
「不要這樣說，哥沒有做錯什麼，我們不過就是配合公司的方針，煐岷哥不能接受也沒辦法。」

「可是這樣不公平啊，他不也跟佑鎮......」  
金東賢露出有點疲憊的笑容，打斷了他未完的話語。  
「我沒事的，小雄哥，不用太擔心，明天我就會恢復正常了。」  
「......好吧，那東賢，你別太逞強，有事可以跟我說，我絕對是站在你這邊的！」  
田雄義憤填膺，用力拍拍胸口，嬌小的他那副氣鼓鼓的樣子，像極抓狂的可愛小動物，讓金東賢忍不住噗哧一笑。

看到金東賢還笑得出來，田雄這才放心的離去，但等到田雄離開，房間再度歸於寂靜，金東賢的笑容也消失無蹤。

分手歸分手，團隊活動還是要繼續，還是要跟以往一樣若無其事的工作。

「可以做到的。」  
他拍拍自己的臉，虛無的對自己喊話。  
即使做不到，也需要做到啊。他總算有些理解人們都說不要輕易談辦公室戀情的原因了。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

【2：少男情懷是很複雜的！】

*  
躺在床上敷臉的李大輝已經昏昏欲睡時，放在身旁的手機突然劇烈震動，嚇得他從床上彈起來，嘴裡順帶溜出了一句西八。點開手機，是小雄哥傳來的訊息，語氣看起來挺慌張的。

『怎麼辦，大輝呀，你還醒著嗎？』

『被哥吵醒了喔🙄 』  
『沒有緊急的事為什麼不當面說啊，我不是在隔壁房間而已嗎🙄』  
快速回傳兩條訊息，李大輝把臉上的面膜拿掉，才伸了一個懶腰，房門就突然被大力打開，讓他又嚇了一跳，忍不住一句髒話又吐出來。

「阿C.......小雄哥你幹嘛突然跑來？！」  
「啊、大輝，抱歉啦，因為你剛剛不是說有事當面說嗎？」  
直接走進房間的田雄不客氣的在李大輝床邊一屁股坐下，緊張兮兮的抓著李大輝的手臂。  
「大輝，我好像不小心知道了不得了的事，而且好像是我害的。」

新來乍到的田雄在團隊裡最親近的兩個人就是金東賢跟李大輝了。不同於金東賢的百般呵護，李大輝對田雄除了敬語以外的部分，壓根沒把他當成哥來看，講話不客氣得很，但恰好田雄本人是不太在意輩分高低的類型，加上李大輝的賤嘴和直爽與他意外的氣味相投，於是他們快速跨越了年齡和認識時間不長的障礙，形成了組合裡分享瑣事和八卦的緊密小團體。  
正因如此，遇到了團員分手的大事，田雄自然第一個想到要跟李大輝報告，另一方面他對於自己竟然成為他人分手的導火線，也不知所措得很，亟待頭腦清楚的局外人給予專業建議。

「什麼事啊？」  
「就、就是，煐岷哥和東賢今天晚上分手了，是煐岷哥提的，好像是看不慣我跟東賢的營業行為......大輝啊，怎麼辦？」  
田雄的眉頭皺成一團，豈料李大輝聽完毫無反應，只是慢條斯理的抹著乳液，進行睡前的臉部保養。

「大、大輝啊，你不救我嗎？」  
聽到二哥的求救，李大輝停下手上動作，輕哼了一聲。

「我還以為是什麼大事，他們分手了，也還好吧。」  
「什麼還好！同一團的成員分手了，這還不算大事？」  
「嗯......煐岷哥和東賢哥呢，和小雄哥你不一樣。他們兩個人即使天塌下來了，在螢幕前也能好好做，所以我不擔心。」  
「哎呦，我不是說工作上的表現啦，你這個冷血的傢伙。那個......就是，這樣不是會讓大家變得很尷尬嗎？」  
「不會啊。那是他們兩個人的事，而且他們都不是那種會大聲嚷嚷分手，要大家選邊站的類型......至少東賢哥不是啦。而煐岷哥應該會抓著佑鎮哥訴苦吧，不過他也只敢找佑鎮哥。反正，只要他們不影響工作、不影響我，我都無所謂。」短短幾句話揭露了團裡實質的權力關係，田雄再一次感覺到了忙內on top的真諦。

「但是你不覺得這樣子東賢很可憐嗎？他做錯什麼啊？我們主唱line應該要一條心，好好支持他！」想到金東賢哭腫眼睛的憔悴樣子，田雄又生氣了起來，積極的想要拉李大輝加入己方陣營，一個局外人卻熱心的瞎湊熱鬧，讓李大輝啼笑皆非。

「感情是兩個人的事，我不是他們，不能評論誰對誰錯。倒是你，小雄哥......你對這件事情是不是有點太關心了？而且很偏心啊，該不會煐岷哥吃的醋其實是有道理的吧，哈哈哈。」  
李大輝的本意只是想嘴賤嘲諷一番，然而出乎他的意料，田雄的臉色劇變，原本白皙的臉瞬間脹得跟豬肝一樣紅。

「你、你不要亂說喔，我跟東賢之間什麼都沒有！很清白！我才沒有喜歡他！」

這不就是此地無銀三百兩嗎。

看著無法隱藏自己情緒的田雄在空中慌張揮舞的雙手，李大輝努力把嗆人的話吞回肚子裡，心裡歎了一口氣，怎麼這些哥哥一個個都成年了，卻搞得像是國中生談戀愛一樣啊。

「好好好、沒有就沒有。總之，只要不影響團體發展，誰要跟誰談戀愛或分手我都是沒意見的.......」話語至此，李大輝戲劇化的停頓了一下，斜眼看著田雄。「如果小雄哥和東賢哥要發生什麼我也是沒意見？」

「你你你到底在說什麼啊你這個美國人！！！」  
被李大輝的嘴炮攻擊到神智不清的田雄丟出一句不知所云的回應後，飛也似的逃回自己的房間，李大輝也終於贏回了睡前的清靜時光。

「受不了......」  
自己每天為了團體的出道成績煩惱到夜不成眠，這哥倒是挺悠哉的，還有時間找他進行少男心事諮商？！

他這個老么真是不好當啊。

*  
儘管面對分手後還要整天打照面、團進團出的難堪局面，但林煐岷和金東賢還真如李大輝預言一般，不愧對他們活動兩年專業偶像的身份，在螢幕前的表現一如往常，絲毫看不出動搖，當然這也有可能是他們在公開場合根本就沒機會互動的緣故。

另一方面，對於練習生界的大前輩、偶像界的超級菜雞田雄而言，事情就不是這麼簡單了。在與李大輝談話以後，田雄簡直心神不寧到了極點，李大輝隨口猜測他喜歡金東賢的胡話讓他變得神經過度敏感，接下來幾天的活動行程都躲金東賢躲得遠遠的，而在需要大量營業的簽售會場合，更是完全無視公司訂下的營業策略，寧可抓著隨機的成員亂來一通，也硬是不敢靠近金東賢。

這讓粉絲圈掀起了小小的混亂，一時間圍繞著田雄的CP組合突然如雨後春筍冒了出來，今天田雄跟朴佑鎮抱在一起了，明天田雄又靠著林煐岷撒嬌......。

負責觀察網路風向的公司企劃看不下去，把身為隊長的林煐岷和當事人田雄叫去臭罵一頓，席間狠狠質疑了田雄的偶像專業意識，讓走出會議室的田雄滿臉沮喪，簡直快喪失做偶像的自信。

「雄啊，你是知道了我和東賢的事了嗎？」  
一起挨罵完的隊長臉色倒是沒什麼變，冷靜的探詢著田雄異常行為的真正原因。

「......嗯。」  
「真的不用這麼在意啦，哈哈哈，我跟東賢分開不是你害的，我們有些自己的問題，所以......放心，不需要因為在意我們而失常，依照公司的指示好好做就好。」  
基本上，林煐岷把自己所有的幼稚額度都留給了金東賢（不，或許有1%是分給對朴佑鎮訴苦的時候吧。）除此之外，在面對其他人的時候，他始終都保持著穩重可靠的隊長風範，此時也依著隊長和團內大哥的角色，溫言著讓田雄放寬心。

「嗯，我知道了，抱歉啊，哥......」  
聽到田雄的道歉，林煐岷笑著揮揮手表示沒什麼，就到別層樓參與其他會議了。田雄拖著腳步走向地下停車場的保母車，即使聽了林煐岷的安慰，他的心情仍是烏雲罩頂，還帶著一點心虛。

他的異常表現，雖然有部分是跟雙人組合的分手有關，但更大一部分是他不知道要怎麼面對金東賢。

「我才沒有喜歡東賢......可惡。」都是李大輝的胡言亂語讓自己也變得奇怪了，對於金東賢，他只有身為一個哥哥抱持的親情和友情，只是看到金東賢可憐的樣子，想要給他一點溫暖而已，哪有參雜什麼不純的成份呢！

打結的腦袋搖搖晃晃的坐車回到宿舍依然沒有解開，打開宿舍大門，金東賢正坐在客廳看著電影。

「小雄哥，回來了，還好嗎？」  
暖心的弟弟第一句話就是擔心被叫去公司訓話的他，田雄苦笑著說了沒事，但臉上的表情壓根藏不住心事。

眼看金東賢還想再追問，田雄試圖轉移話題。  
「那個，東賢，你餓了吧，要不要吃宵夜，哥煮拉麵給你吃！」  
田雄捲起襯衫袖子，一臉幹勁滿滿的樣子，讓品嚐過他驚人廚藝的金東賢背後起了冷汗。  
「不用了啦，哥。」  
金東賢從沙發上站起身，拉著田雄坐到沙發上，好巧不巧，晚上還沒吃的田雄肚子發出了一聲巨響。

「噗。」  
「不要笑！」

「哥就在這裡坐著，等我五分鐘。」骨節分明的大手張開，拍了拍田雄的頭，金東賢隨即走到廚房，手腳俐落的開始料理起泡麵。

喔莫。剛剛那是什麼摸頭殺啊！  
田雄的小心臟迎來一波劇烈跳動，他趕緊深呼吸冷靜下來。  
這只是那什麼，危橋效應吧，沒錯，就是這樣，心動的感覺都是錯覺而已啦。腦中趕緊搬出根本不知道意思的心理學名詞救援，田雄持續說服著自己。

轉眼間泡麵就煮好了，金東賢端著兩碗熱騰騰的泡麵，放到客廳的茶几，看著窩在沙發上一臉糾結的田雄，嘆了一口氣，又伸出了手。

「小雄哥別擔心我和煐岷哥的事了，我們真的沒事，所以也別刻意躲著我了，像平常一樣就行了，我看到哥被罵也不好受的。」輕輕揉著田雄漂染成白金色的頭髮，金東賢語氣溫柔的安慰著，想到不久前被飆罵的委屈，田雄眼眶不禁紅了，默默的點點頭。

「好了，快吃吧，不然肚子又叫，不愧是主唱的肚子，叫得有夠大聲，哈哈哈哈。」  
「呀金東賢不要笑！」

肚子真的餓壞了，田雄狼吞虎嚥地吃起眼前的泡麵，抬起頭準備喝口水，卻正好對上金東賢的目光，溫柔可靠家事萬能的弟弟衝著他笑了一下。

呀，金東賢，你是不知道自己長得很好看嗎，為什麼要對著自己哥哥那樣笑！

田雄一口泡麵險些噎在喉嚨，覺得自己簡直要心律不整了，他拍拍胸口，再度低下頭扒著泡麵，卻是越吃越絕望。

完蛋了。完蛋了完蛋了，李大輝說的好像是真的。他好像有那麼一點喜歡上了金東賢，該怎麼辦？  
他可不想當網漫裡介入別人感情被唾棄的女二啊，雖然那兩個人已經分手了。

就這樣，坐在什麼都不知道的暗戀對象旁邊，田雄伴隨著辛拉麵的氣味，一口又一口吞下了青春少男剛萌芽的、不可告人的煩惱心事。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

【3：能挽回太陽的並不是北風】

*  
「哥，你可以回你自己房間嗎？」  
「不要。一個人會憂鬱。」直接忽略朴佑鎮話中的送客之意，林煐岷拿著朴佑鎮的遊戲機猛玩，這是他最近在行程外用來消磨時間的主要活動，有了這個也能稍微轉移他（自己造成的）失戀的痛苦。

「我說啊，哥，你根本就放不下的話，不如丟掉你的男人尊嚴，去東賢哥房間下跪求他原諒如何？」省得成天一臉悲慘的晃到我房間搶我的遊戲機，朴佑鎮心裡補上一句。

「我才不要，哼。而且你看，東賢感覺一副沒事的樣子，他根本沒受傷吧。」釜山男人拉不下臉的壞習慣又在此時出現，林煐岷說著說著，按遊戲機按鍵的力道越來越大，簡直像是在敲打，讓朴佑鎮捏了一把冷汗。

「話也不是這麼說吧，哥你最了解東賢哥了，他就是那樣，發生什麼壞事都往自己肚子裡吞。他應該難受得很吧。」

「.......我當然知道。」  
丟下畫面顯示著Game over的遊戲機，林煐岷嘆了一口氣。

他怎麼會不知道呢，金東賢那該死的固執、逞強和隱藏情緒的壞習慣。他還知道金東賢最近八成失眠的老毛病又犯了，半夜上廁所經過金東賢房門的時候，還能從門縫看到書桌檯燈透出來的微光，有時候則是能聞到泡麵的味道，另外這傢伙開始在不正常的時間到官咖發文的現象也很不妙。

但能怎麼辦呢。

在他們雙人組合活動的某段時間裡，金東賢飽受網路攻擊言論的困擾，失眠了好一陣子，卻從沒主動對誰傾訴，當他察覺到弟弟強撐著疲憊的身軀跑活動，卻連化妝也遮不住那越來越深的黑眼圈，忍不住把人抱在懷裡不放逼問了一番，這才讓金東賢勉強開了口。  
那段時間，為了防止金東賢又手賤去看自己的黑評，林煐岷晚上都堅持兩人一起睡覺，同枕共眠時林煐岷的體溫和心跳聲竟然成了治療金東賢失眠症狀的特效藥，後來林煐岷便養成了隨時觀察金東賢狀態的習慣，只要弟弟又有了失眠的跡象，他就會死皮賴臉的提著枕頭跑到金東賢的房間裡。  
『怎麼辦，沒有哥我好像就睡不著了。』小朋友睡前滿足的說道，林煐岷只是捏了捏他的脖子。  
『那我就一直陪你睡覺啊。不過有時候可能會做一些別的事？』順手摸了一把金東賢的屁股，林煐岷馬上感覺到肚子挨了一記拳頭，忍不住發出悶哼。  
『......等放假再說。』好像有些生氣的語氣卻不是拒絕，金東賢這種心口不一的傲嬌反應，總是讓林煐岷愛不釋手。

只是，一直陪著金東賢入眠的承諾，眼看是要跳票了。

林煐岷突然站起身，回到自己房間，不一會又推開了朴佑鎮的房門，丟了一個紙盒給朴佑鎮。

「這什麼啊？」  
「綜合維他命......我網購的，裡面有加薰衣草精華，聽說對失眠很有效呢，你幫我拿給東賢吧。不要說是我給他的。」  
自顧自的下達完命令，林煐岷又離開了，留下拿著綜合維他命一臉困擾的朴佑鎮。

這哥到底在說什麼？  
為什麼要告訴他裡面有薰衣草成分，這未免也TMI了吧，然後說什麼「不要說是我給他的」，難道他朴佑鎮看起來像是會突然送金東賢綜合維他命的角色嗎？

朴佑鎮拿了一張便條紙，潦草的寫下「煐岷哥給的，薰衣草有安眠效果」，直接貼在綜合維他命的外盒，趁著金東賢洗澡的時候放到他的桌上。

我只能幫到這裡了，煐岷哥。朴佑鎮心裡默念著，心裡第一百零一次的期望這兩個人快點復合，否則他應該會被林煐岷煩死吧。

*  
發現金東賢狀態不對的還有另一個人。

自從因為李大輝的玩笑話，意外發現自己沒事就黏著金東賢、找金東賢撒嬌的舉動，原來可能代表的是早就萌芽而不自知的戀心，田雄就......

就更肆無忌憚的黏著金東賢了。

擔心成為破壞他人感情角色的罪惡感只持續了大約五分鐘就被拋諸腦後。何必呢，那兩個人可是分手了、分手了耶！男未婚男未嫁的，他喜歡金東賢又有什麼錯啊！

常言戀愛中的少女，不，少男，總是對心上人的一舉一動特別敏銳，基本上田雄只要是空餘時間，一雙眼睛幾乎都是癡迷的偷偷追著金東賢，因此他很快察覺到金東賢日益憔悴的臉色。原本就不胖的弟弟在這段時間變得更加削瘦，臉部線條成了凌厲的稜線，原本總是散發著笑意的桃花大眼，壓倒性地被冷冽的目光取代，不熟識金東賢的人看到了，怕是要發抖的想著這個男人不好惹。

雪上加霜的是，金東賢儘管對他十分溫柔、百般照顧，但弟弟多情的外表下其實有一道難以跨越的牆，不只是對他，對所有人都是一樣（或許只有林煐岷除外吧），金東賢完全不對外訴苦、示弱，分享負面情緒，甚至連發發牢騷也沒有。因此田雄就算著急的想幫心上人緩解一些失戀的痛苦，卻是連下手的方法都找不到。

走投無路但又想做點什麼的田雄，最終求助了網路世代賴以維生的匿名論壇。

『標題：我有個好友失戀了  
內文：好友失戀了，想要幫助他走出來，該怎麼做？』

1F：你寫得這麼少是要回答個屁  
2F：先承認你就是你朋友  
3F：肛他  
........

敘述太過簡單籠統，以致大部分的回覆都是在噴他沒說清楚，或開一些低級玩笑，田雄快速滑著手機，總算看到一條認真的回應：

『15F：給原po，治療失戀最好的方法就是陷入一段新戀情，所以趕快介紹新妹子給你朋友吧！』

說得很有道理。有新的戀情滋潤，當然就不需要再苦苦為了舊情神傷，而且採用這個方法，也不需要逼金東賢開口掏心掏肺，只要讓他墜入情網就好了。

問題是，要介紹什麼對象給金東賢呢？田雄皺眉在腦海裡搜索了自己廣大人際網裡面的優秀男女，但想到誰都搖搖頭，再好的對象他總能硬是挑出一兩個缺點。

「誰都不夠格啊，要介紹他們給東賢還不如我來上......對了！我幹嘛一定要介紹新對象！自己上不就好了！」

一面喃喃自語，茅塞頓開的田雄心裡再次對那位認真回覆的善心人士道謝，握著拳頭下定決心——好，他，田雄，為了讓金東賢擺脫不愉快的舊情，要努力展開戀愛的大作戰！然後有情人終成眷屬，從此過著幸福快樂的生活！！

因為腦內過度的妄想，田雄忍不住在被窩裡發出咯咯的悶笑聲，讓跟他同寢室的朴佑鎮聽了忍不住一陣惡寒。

小雄哥好奇怪，這些哥哥們都好奇怪啊......

*  
在田雄確定心意後，一場圍繞著金東賢的爭奪戰便悄悄展開了。林煐岷發現田雄對金東賢的撒嬌攻勢有更上升的趨勢，看似天真可愛的田雄一旦投入戀愛可是積極得很，幾乎每天晚上跑去金東賢房間聊天或纏著他吃宵夜，讓林煐岷心裡十分介意。雖說是分手了，但是他潛意識裡總還覺得弟弟身邊的人理所當然應該是自己，即使是朋友之間的好交情也讓他不太開心，自己的立場也不太好阻止田雄，他只得在上班時間不著痕跡的牽制田雄進行大哥line的強制營業，希望能減少大田二人組在幕前的相處時間。

在宣傳期的尾聲，團員們的行程依然緊湊，結束了音放錄影後，隨即坐上保母車趕往接下來的簽售會，今天的座位安排是依照年齡順序，年長的三個人在同一車，田雄坐在中間，林煐岷和金東賢分別在左、右兩端。

金東賢因為持續一段時間的失眠問題和疲累的宣傳行程，體力早已透支，在車子行進中不支的睡了過去，林煐岷聽著弟弟的頭輕磕著車窗的喀喀聲，心疼的皺起眉頭。

這傢伙昨天一定又沒睡好，竟然頭撞玻璃都不會醒，到時候醒來頭痛怎麼辦？

邊這樣想著，林煐岷脫下身上的棉外套，遞給身旁的田雄，示意讓金東賢拿去墊著頭睡，田雄愣了一秒，卻笑著推回了隊長手上的外套，接著把金東賢的頭往自己肩膀上按，兀自熟睡著的金東賢就變成了靠在田雄肩頭的親暱樣子。

看著一向溫和的田雄對自己無言的宣戰行為，林煐岷這才確定，不是自己的錯覺，田雄喜歡金東賢，而且已經開始採取了實際行動。

車子很快抵達目的地，下車的成員忙碌做著簽售會的準備，林煐岷的心思卻已經被膨脹的醋意給佔滿，剛才的事讓他第一次驚覺到，金東賢有可能會被別人搶走。

簽售會準時展開，林煐岷和金東賢的座位很難得的被排在隔壁，然而金東賢卻總只是轉頭跟右邊的田雄互動。田雄今天穿著粉絲贈送的小紅帽斗篷，不得不說十分襯托他的可愛，他雙手挽著金東賢晃呀晃，眼睛亮晶晶地看向戴上眼鏡的帥氣弟弟，金東賢笑著伸手捏了捏他的臉，台下的少女們又是一陣尖叫，閃光燈和快門聲頓時充斥整個會場。

即使分手了，林煐岷卻理所當然的覺得金東賢還愛著自己，就像自己還愛著金東賢一樣，如今從未考慮過的外敵入侵，讓林煐岷的心裡湧上強烈的不安——

如果說，金東賢可能不再喜歡自己了？  
如果說，金東賢可能會喜歡上別人？

面對未知的恐懼，林煐岷採取了最不恰當的方法來確認金東賢對他的愛。

眼前的粉絲微笑著入座，是從雙人組合時期就見過的熟面孔，遞給林煐岷的歌詞本貼著寫上問題的便條：『對於煐岷而言，東賢是怎麼樣的存在呢？』

林煐岷把問題念出聲，隨即笑著回覆：

「東賢啊，東賢對我來說.....是不需要照顧的弟弟。」

身旁的人凝結了一瞬，馬上恢復了對粉絲完美的營業笑容，然而林煐岷沒錯過一閃即逝的，金東賢狼狽又受傷的眼神。

太好了，他還在意，還會因為我的一句話而受傷。

林煐岷確認了自己還是被愛著而感到安心，但即使以愛之名，說出口的傷害仍然是傷害，就像是凜冽的北風，吹熄了小太陽的光與熱。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

【4：夏日時光裡總是會發生些什麼】

*  
「東賢是不需要照顧的弟弟。」

心痛是一個很抽象的名詞，當人們說著自己心痛，並不是真的感到物理性的心臟疼痛，那麼心痛的感覺到底要怎麼形容呢？

金東賢想，大概是大腦掌管情緒的部位被一把看不見的刀捅進去還原地轉了一圈的感覺吧。那種強烈又尖銳的痛感讓他一瞬間甚至忘了呼吸，但是沒關係，他還能忍，畢竟他最擅長忍耐了。

深吸了一口氣，他對剛落座的粉絲露出燦爛的笑容，方才被林煐岷無情回答嚇到的粉絲用擔心的眼光看著他，他只是若無其事的伸出手與粉絲十指相扣，悄悄地安撫著：「我沒事的。」

我沒事的，我沒事的，我沒事的。  
彷彿咒語一樣的四個字是他的自我防衛也是自欺欺人，身為被好好保護著的家中老么，他在演藝圈打滾的幾年時間裡充份體驗了人情冷暖，學會武裝自己的脆弱，然而堅硬的盔甲能夠保護自己，卻也有其後遺症，他漸漸遺忘了怎麼坦然，即使是對再親密的枕邊人也無法訴說悲傷。他就像是丟不掉野性的貓科動物，受了傷卻不懂得向外求助，只能獨自躲起來舔舐傷口，更何況是被親愛的人傷及心底最脆弱私密的一角。

強迫自己抽離心思，好不容易撐完了難捱的簽售會，在離場之際金東賢上前抓住朴佑鎮。  
「回去的時候可以跟我換車嗎，我有事想跟大輝商量。」隨口找了托詞，朴佑鎮爽快的應允讓他鬆了一口氣，他真的沒有辦法再撐過回程跟林煐岷同車的路途。

從簽售會場回到宿舍的車程平常約莫半小時，金東賢與李大輝並肩而坐，默默無語，李大輝突然握住了金東賢的手。

「大輝啊，怎麼了？」  
「這句話是我要問哥才對吧。」李大輝的眼神毫不掩飾擔憂，對於從出道前開始就一直疼著寵著自己的東賢哥，李大輝自有一份特殊情感，在金東賢前的李大輝沒有了團霸的鋒利氣焰，只有像親弟弟般的真誠關心。

「我沒什麼事，只是有點累了。」  
「......東賢哥，如果不想說的話，我不會強迫你，但是答應我，不要逼自己逼得太緊好嗎？」

弟弟表達關心的同時不忘體貼地保留空間給自己，讓金東賢心裡一陣溫暖，他揉揉李大輝的頭髮，「嗯，謝謝呀，大輝，你也是，對成績不要壓力那麼大，不是你一個人的事，我們是一個團隊啊！」

李大輝在心裡搖了搖頭。  
雖然不是很好的比喻，但他有時候真覺得這哥簡直是童話裡的快樂王子真人版，自顧不暇的狀況下還一個勁的對旁人送暖，只是，不斷給予而無法接收，總有一天會把自己損耗殆盡的。

東賢哥，自私一點吧，只想著自己的快樂就好了！他偷偷的在心中許下了這個小小的願望。

*  
簽售會事件後，金東賢就把林煐岷送的那瓶綜合維他命扔進了櫃子深處，除了趕行程的時候到林煐岷房間的叫醒服務以外，他沒主動再找林煐岷說過一句話。在交往的兩年多歲月裡，扣除重組後的時光，其實他們很少吵架，就算有了爭執，深諳釜山男人無法低頭的金東賢也總是主動求和的那一個人，但這一次不一樣。他也不是毫無自尊的人，受傷的心喚起骨子裡死硬的倔強，野貓豎起全身的毛要把傷害自己的人拒於千里之外。

金東賢試著正向一點，把痛苦的心情一股腦兒丟進詞曲創作中，也的確小有所成，寫出了不少與以往自作曲迥異的悲傷歌曲，只是相應地，習於夜間工作的他作息變得更不正常了，加上出道專輯的宣傳期已經告一段落，他們開始三天兩頭就出國跑KCON、見面會等各種行程，時差問題也讓人頭大，於是他索性放任自己暫時過著日夜顛倒的混亂生活。

「東賢啊，起床了，我們去吃刀削麵！」  
難得完全沒行程的日子，時間已過中午，雖說清晨才入睡的金東賢沒休息多久，但聽到田雄充滿朝氣的嚷嚷聲裡「刀削麵」三個關鍵字，他還是馬上恢復清醒，睜開眼睛。

「我在網路上找到一間很多人推薦的店耶，說是很像大田那間的味道！」  
記憶中的好滋味讓金東賢的肚子有些餓了，本著熱情的大田負心，他很認真的回應田雄：「不可能，一定在騙人，首爾才不可能有跟那間一樣好吃的刀削麵。」  
「那你要不要去嘛......」田雄哀怨的聲音不自覺帶上一點撒嬌，儘管比金東賢大了一歲，但軟萌的語氣完全沒有哥哥的樣子。  
「要。」伸了個懶腰，金東賢坐起身，棉被滑落下去，露出習慣裸睡的他毫無遮蔽的上半身，讓田雄哀嚎了一聲別過臉去。  
「為什麼不穿衣服啦！」  
「我就喜歡這樣睡啊......大家都是男人，小雄哥在害羞什麼啊？」看到田雄微紅的耳根，金東賢心中的調皮鬼跑出來決定好好捉弄哥哥一番，索性直接掀開棉被，連下半身一起放送，惹得田雄一邊笑一邊逃出房間。

在這段失戀後的時間裡，能夠讓金東賢好過一點的，除了創作以外，就是田雄的陪伴了。精力旺盛的哥哥沒事就拉著他外出吃東西、聊天，或無意義的打鬧，即使沒有講什麼心裡話，但那些片刻能夠讓他短暫把沉重的思緒拋諸腦後，什麼也不想，只是單純的放聲大笑。

整好行裝，他們頂著7月天的艷陽，徒步到宿舍附近的刀削麵店吃飯，一邊吃著刀削麵，金東賢很嚴肅的下了「絕對還是大田的好吃」這個結論；吃完出了店門，看到路邊新開的炸雞店和炒年糕店，兩個還在成長期(？)的大男孩又肚子餓了，於是他們難得空閒的午後時光就耗費在毫無節制的大吃上。

真的返回宿舍已經是下午四點以後的事了，走在路上，夕陽在地上拉出了長長的影子，田雄指著自己的影子得意的說有兩米高，金東賢只是無言的把手肘撐在嬌小的哥哥頭上，惹得田雄氣惱地說「為什麼這樣？」  
窄小的巷道裡，不長眼的駕駛用極高的時速驅車衝過，金東賢連忙把田雄往道路內側拉，田雄腳步一個踉蹌，跌進他的懷中，夏天的關係吧，細白的後頸掛著汗珠，耳垂紅通通的。  
「小雄哥看起來像要中暑了，有這麼熱嗎？」  
田雄沒有回話，只是慌忙掙脫了他的懷抱往前走，他看不到哥哥臉上的表情。

抵達宿舍門前，他翻找著大門鑰匙，田雄在一旁咕噥著：「今天吃太多啦，下禮拜公演怕是要完蛋，我的腹肌都要變成肥肉了。」  
「喔，是嗎？我檢查看看。」像平時的嬉鬧一樣，金東賢伸手去撓田雄的肚子，被田雄反應極快的擋下，他索性用一隻手輕鬆把田雄的雙手扣在頭上，另一隻手準備往田雄的腰腹探去。

田雄的臉紅得像是要滴出血，金東賢這才注意到他們的身體幾乎緊貼在一起，姿勢似乎過分曖昧，玩笑開得過了，他趕緊放下手，正準備跟哥哥道歉，田雄卻搶先一步開口了：

「東賢......等下有空嗎，我有些話想跟你說。」

緯度不低的首爾，夏天傍晚漫長得叫人心煩，過了六點還是從沒拉上窗簾的房間窗戶灑進橘紅色的陽光，田雄站在金東賢跟前，深吸了一口氣，緩緩開始說話。

「我喜歡你，東賢。」

金東賢完全愣住了，對於兩人情誼壓根沒往這方向思考過的他嘴巴微張，正要說點什麼的時候，田雄急忙阻止了他。

「你先別拒絕，拜託，求你了......」田雄的聲音顫巍巍的。「我知道你還喜歡著煐岷哥，只是，你們都分手了，或許，可以考慮看看別人？」

「不用現在就給我答覆，讓我們先試一個月，就一個月，好不好？」

總是笑瞇瞇的同鄉哥哥現在臉上的表情是他沒見過的惶惑不安，雙手緊抓著T恤下擺，聲音不住發抖，即使恐懼，仍然鼓起畢生積蓄的勇氣，一字一句地認真告白著，其懇求的甚至不是金東賢回饋予相同的愛，而只是卑微的一個機會、一個可能。

金東賢發現自己開不了口拒絕。

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

【5：小學生的戀愛】

*  
在好不容易的告白後，金東賢卻遲遲沒有回應，田雄絕望的就像在砧板上等待被宰的雞一樣，閉上眼睛，淚水在眼眶打轉，他努力不要讓眼淚掉下來，靜待著金東賢對他一刀斃命的回答。

「......所以說要怎麼做？」

咦？

「小雄哥你說的試試看，是怎麼個試法？」

他驚愕的張開眼睛，金東賢的表情不像在開玩笑，而是認真探詢他的計畫內容，這是他從沒設想過的開展。但怎麼「試試看」這個問題，田雄還真沒半點考慮，只顧著在追尋愛情的路上努力往前衝的他，當真的有機會進入下一階段的時候要做些什麼，簡直是腦袋一片空白。

「就、就是試著做一些交往的時候會做的事啊。」

「比如說？」聽到他的回答，金東賢的眉頭皺得更深了，那雙不笑的時候冷冰冰的眼睛如今看起來有些嚇人。

「比如說，比如說，」就像是沒複習功課卻突然被老師點名起來回答問題的學生，田雄緊張得快咬到自己的舌頭，聲音越來越小。「牽手之類的......」

「......噗。」遠超過預想程度的純情答案讓金東賢先是瞪大了眼睛，接著克制不住的爆笑出聲，瞬間沖淡了兩人彷彿對峙著的緊張氣氛。「交往會做的事只想到牽手，哥你是小學生嗎？！」

「我又沒有說只有牽手！」小學生的指控讓田雄一瞬間腦羞，做出了更像小學生的反擊。

「如果只是牽手的程度的話，或許還可以試試？」

無暇思索金東賢話中的別有深意，只是為了意外的同意雀躍不已的田雄忙不迭的點頭說好，先前眼裡蓄積的眼淚不小心隨著動作滾落臉頰，下一秒就感覺到手指溫暖的觸感抹去了他的眼淚。

「我都答應了，所以小雄哥就別哭了......」  
說著說著，金東賢的手捧起田雄的雙頰，那張肩負團隊門面重任的SS級帥臉倏地出現在眼前，與田雄的距離近到他可以感受到對方吐出的氣息。正當田雄以為自己就要被吻了，緊張的屏住呼吸時，金東賢開口說話了。

「那未來一個月就請多多指教。」

然後他輕鬆的拍拍田雄的肩膀，走出房門，與朴佑鎮聊起了手機遊戲的事，留下跌坐在床上，腦袋已經當機的田雄。

「什麼呀......」  
想到剛才跟金東賢的近距離接觸，田雄覺得心臟真的要停了，過去十分鐘自己的拙樣讓他遲來的覺得丟臉，摀住臉在床上滾來滾去，卻忍不住偷偷露出了笑容。

他說「請多指教」。  
太好了。  
他沒有拒絕我，這就是小小的成功了吧。

若無其事在客廳與朴佑鎮玩著吃雞的金東賢卻也不如看起來的那樣鎮定。

為什麼剛才會答應小雄哥荒唐的提議呢？邊玩著遊戲邊思考過去十分鐘的自己在想什麼的金東賢，沒注意到擴大的毒圈，犯了今天不知道第幾次低級錯誤。

「啊......」他懊惱的叫出聲，又Game over了，這次是被毒死的。

「哥你到底在幹嘛啊？」被金東賢嚴重失常的遊戲表現弄得心煩意亂的朴佑鎮皺眉問道，「今天真的玩得太爛了吧，簡直像在跟煐岷哥玩。」  
「抱歉啦，我有點恍神......先別玩好了。」  
丟下手機，金東賢走向冰箱打算拿罐可樂讓自己冷靜點，回到沙發上卻對上朴佑鎮直勾勾的目光。

「說到煐岷哥，你們什麼時候要復合？」直率的弟弟直搗問題核心，嘴也不遮打了個哈欠，「你們再不和好，我真的要被煐岷哥煩死了。」

「你講得好像很篤定我們會復合一樣，但分手就是分手了，也有可能再也不會復合？」

「哈，不可能。」朴佑鎮連思考都沒有，直接否決了金東賢的假設。

「為什麼？」

「因為......」金東賢的反問難倒了朴佑鎮的直男腦袋，他雙手抱胸稍作思索。「你們看起來根本沒辦法再愛上除了對方以外的人了啊。」再說我也有點不能想像你們跟對方以外的人在一起的樣子，朴佑鎮再嘟噥了一句。

「聽起來簡直跟詛咒一樣。」金東賢拉開罐裝可樂的拉環喝了一口，與朴佑鎮的對話讓他的思緒回到剛才的問題。

自己為什麼會答應小雄哥的提議？

大概是因為小雄哥看起來快哭了，勇敢的告白完卻一副不抱希望，準備好受死的樣子，讓他看了心有點痛。  
然後，或許也有那麼一點可能，他真的動了「試試看」的念頭吧。試著將目光看向林煐岷以外的人。

沒辦法再愛上別人，嗎？

「誰知道呢？」他悄聲說道，仰頭喝光了手上的可樂。

*  
雖說是開始了一個月的交往試用期，但所謂的「試試看」，本質就與一般的戀愛發展不同，少了自然而然的戀愛感情作為推進劑，又沒有了友情的保護殼，田雄對於該怎麼跟金東賢相處，反倒變得有些進退失據。

告白完的當天晚上他幾乎沒怎麼能睡，隔天就早早起床前往公司練習室自主練習。雖然宣傳期結束了，但接下來的兩個月他們有數不清的拼盤和見面會等一堆公演行程，公司沒有硬性規定要進行團練，只是對於練習蟲田雄來說，還是多積累一些練習時間會比較安心。

進入大樓，推開練習室的門，田雄卻驚訝的發現金東賢已經在裡面了。對於舞蹈部分較無自信的金東賢的確也是不下於田雄的練習室常客，但作息紊亂的弟弟往往是過了中午才起床，下午才進公司，在早上九點這種時間看到金東賢出現在練習室，有種說不上的錯亂感。

「嗨，哥。」手上還拿著飯捲的金東賢嘴裡塞著食物跟田雄打招呼，田雄點點頭，等金東賢吃完飯之後他們就開始放音樂練習，集中精神的跳了一兩個小時的舞，休息時已滿身大汗。

「一起去便利店買個飲料吧。」  
田雄沉默的跟在金東賢身後下樓，白天的時間公司前的小巷沒什麼人，他突然感到手心一熱。

「不是說要牽手的嗎？」對於他一瞬間的僵硬，金東賢淡淡微笑說道。天氣很熱，牽著手一點都不舒服，兩個人的手上都是黏糊糊的汗液，但直到買完飲料，回到練習室，金東賢都沒有放開他的手。

他們之間的相處好像和以前一樣，然而又好像有哪裡不一樣了。下班路故意落單走在最後的隊列、在車子裡外套的遮蓋下、在演唱會後台簡陋的休息室裡，藏身衣帽架之間隱密的角落，從拘謹的輕輕握著，到纏綿的十指交扣，田雄漸漸熟悉了金東賢那雙骨節分明的手的觸感、肌理、溫度。

「哥明明就這麼小一隻，手卻跟我差不多大耶，好奇怪。」初次的兩人直播結束，回到宿舍的金東賢與田雄一起擠在田雄床上，硬是不想走出客廳，用小小的手機螢幕看著n*tflex的電視劇。然而金東賢的心思壓根不在劇情上，對於直播時比較手掌大小差點輸掉的事情，還有些耿耿於懷，拿起哥哥白到像是要反光的手比劃著。

「哪有什麼好奇怪的。」窩在金東賢懷裡，田雄稍微挪動身體，調整了一個舒服的位置，「我可是哥哥呀。」

「喔？小雄哥除了年紀以外到底哪裡像哥哥了？」伴隨著悶笑聲，金東賢毫不地吐槽著，取下田雄擺在床頭的史萊姆泥，順手揉捏著，「到現在還玩這個，哥完全就是小學生美。」

「咦，可是捏這個真的很療癒啊，不覺得嗎，我這是童心、童心啦，嘿嘿。」臉貼上金東賢的胸口，田雄聞到弟弟身上淡雅的不知名木質香，忍不住嗅了嗅，嘿嘿傻笑了一聲。

「哥好像心情很好？」  
「嗯。」  
「為什麼？」  
「什麼為什麼......因為跟喜歡的人在一起所以心情很好啊。」  
懷中嬌小的哥哥發出滿足的嘆息，語氣聽起來簡直像擁有了全世界，金東賢嘖嘖了兩聲，「你就是小朋友。」他索性連敬語都不用了，田雄卻也不在意，蹭了蹭他的胸膛，咯咯地笑了起來。

真的就是個孩子啊，一邊揉著田雄因為頻繁脫色而有些乾燥的頭髮，金東賢漫無邊際地想著。別的方面不說，至少在感情方面絕對是這樣，都是成年人了卻停留在單單的牽手和擁抱，兩人之間的模擬戀愛說不準比小學生的程度還要純情。

戀愛界的小學生哥哥向他索要的極少，卻是那麼容易知足，只要並肩坐著就能笑得燦爛，只要陪伴在身邊，即使什麼也不做，卻會突然冒出一句「好幸福」。說到底，愛情最原始的本質不就是這樣嗎，只是想跟喜歡的人一直一直在一起，只是日子久了、年紀長了，初衷卻漸漸被遺忘了，珍貴的相處時光被無意義的爭吵恣意浪費著，直到最後開始消磨了愛情本身。

「東賢啊，」哥哥略帶撒嬌的叫喚把他從傷春悲秋的感慨中拉回現實。「別考慮複雜的事了，眉頭都皺在一起了。」田雄用手指搓揉著他的眉間，他抓下那隻手輕輕以嘴唇碰觸，視線所及的白皙後頸泛上了淡淡的粉紅色。

「好幸福。」小小聲的呢喃讓金東賢的心底湧起一陣暖流。

「嗯，我也幸福。」

與燎原的烈火不同，像是啜飲熱牛奶一般平淡溫暖的愛，能夠少一點沉重，多一點快樂嗎？除了記憶中那雙厚實的大手，自己真的能牽著另一個人的手走下去嗎？

金東賢還得不出答案，距離他們的模擬戀愛結束，還有半個月。

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

【6：那些你以為永恆不變而輕忽的事物】

*  
意識漂浮在夢境之海，回到了好久好久以前，眼前浮現的是弟弟悶悶不樂的臉。  
「就說了不是那條路了！」  
為了甫出道就接拍的旅行綜藝，拖著行李箱在人生地不熟的名古屋找路，天色已晚，餓著肚子卻還到不了旅館的兩個人吵了起來，他看著金東賢那鼓起來的臉頰肉，忍不住伸手捏了一把。

趕行程的日子裡，難以清醒的隊長大人向來都由金東賢負責，原因無他，只是因為除了他以外的人是很難叫得醒林煐岷的。  
「起床了。」拍著林煐岷的肩膀，金東賢卻聽到了牛頭不對馬嘴的回應。

「好啦，不要生氣了，哥買鯛魚燒給你吃......」

林煐岷的囈語讓金東賢怔愣了一下。確認發話者的眼睛還緊閉著，他嘆了口氣，把林煐岷的上半身扶起來靠在自己肩頭，伸手用力按摩著林煐岷的後頸。  
「煐岷哥，起床了，再不起來要遲到了。」  
大個子的隊長沉浸在不願醒來的夢裡，用毛茸茸的頭磨蹭著他，他咬著嘴唇，讓自己不要跟著跌進回憶裡。

「又不是小孩子了。」  
走出林煐岷房門時，想到哥哥的夢話，他不自覺地輕聲叨念著。

「他過兩分鐘就會出來。」對客廳等待著的大夥兒丟下一句話，金東賢轉身走進自己房間拿手機，留下面面相覷的成員。  
「不然來計時一下？」  
在金東賢出馬之前，早醒來的成員已經進去努力一番了，但林煐岷八風不動的躺在那兒，怎麼可能金東賢進去就醒來呢？  
李大輝拿出手機按下倒數碼表，在兩分鐘時間差不多歸零的時候，果然看到一隻大型犬睡眼惺忪，恍神的穿過客廳到浴室去梳洗。  
「哇喔，看幾次都覺得很神奇。」李大輝忍不住讚嘆。  
「我看東賢哥根本是操偶師吧......」朴佑鎮也小聲咕噥著。

*  
多虧金東賢的強力救援，他們總算及時出門，在前往美容室的車程上，李大輝和朴佑鎮開始你一言我一語的碎嘴。  
「我昨天看到東賢哥和小雄哥十指交扣去買晚餐。」李大輝以看好戲的八卦語氣說道。  
「哥，你再不去找東賢哥下跪的話，可能要來不及了。」朴佑鎮涼涼的補上一刀。  
「你們在亂說什麼啊......」聽到弟弟的起鬨，林煐岷無奈的說著。「我跟東賢都分手了，他要怎樣我管不著，再說他們只是普通朋友而已吧，你們想太多了。」  
「煐岷哥的神經到底是有多粗啊我的天。」  
「這種態度等到東賢哥真的被把走你就不要後悔。」  
「分手又怎樣，一開始怎麼追的就再追一次啊。」  
面對弟弟們不停歇的繼續攻擊，林煐岷揉了揉眉心，有點生氣的喊了一聲「夠了沒」，好不容易才讓嘰嘰喳喳二人組不情願的閉上嘴巴。

東賢和小雄？有可能嗎？  
雖然小雄看起來是喜歡東賢沒錯，但東賢，有可能嗎？  
「煐岷xi，煐岷xi！」化妝師的叫喊聲把他從神遊中拉回現實。  
「啊，不好意思，頭要轉另一邊對吧。」他抱歉的笑了笑，把整張臉轉向右邊，朴佑鎮和李大輝說的話在腦海裡揮之不去。

因為一時不安，說出傷害金東賢的話以後，林煐岷心裡明白自己做錯了事，卻也拉不下臉道歉，兩個人的關係就這樣僵持著過了大半個月，因為雞毛蒜皮的小事衝動說出口的分手意想不到地成了燎原大火，再加上傳說中的情敵威脅，現在感覺好像真的要分手了一樣。

「把他追回來」，想到朴佑鎮的告誡，林煐岷腦袋卻是一片空白，他完全不知道要怎麼做，追？當初他們的開始也從來不是什麼追不追，不過就是越靠越近的身體距離、越來越纏綿的視線交會，然後在一個暑氣蒸溽的夏夜自然而然的親吻了彼此，甚至連個告白都沒有。一直以來，他們之間都是如此，一個眼神就能通曉心意，宛如雙生一般的默契，兩年多的感情不是過多努力形成的結晶，或許更像是宿命、更像是註定，即使不將愛意傾訴出口，即使不問不說內心的想法，一回過頭，總會看見那雙澄澈的眸子裡自己的倒影。

但，事情還像他以為的這樣嗎？仔細想想，金東賢是從什麼時候開始不再對他說心裡話呢，那個曾經愛玩愛鬧的大男孩在他前面變得越來越沉默，現在的林煐岷，還能自信的說出「我最了解東賢」嗎？他們還是對方唯一想要依靠的對象嗎？

放空的視線落在正等待造型的弟弟夾滿髮夾的後腦勺上，金東賢鬼使神差的轉過頭來，正好對上林煐岷的目光，看著他眨了一下眼後垂下視線。

他相信，總有一些事情是不會改變的。  
或是說，他想要相信。

*  
一行人在梳化完畢後隨即前往機場，搭上班機前往日本，迎接隔天下午的拼盤演唱會，這是已經是他們一個月內第二次前往日本，但過於緊湊的行程導致成員們根本沒有能夠四處走走看看的自由時間，在前往下榻飯店的路上，田雄哀怨的嘆了一口氣。  
「結果明明學了日文，也來東京兩次了，連天空塔都沒看到......」  
「總會有機會的。」金東賢笑著安撫哥哥，「如果之後來日本的日程稍微鬆一點，我們可以——」話說到一半突然停住，田雄疑問的看著他。

本來要當個稱職的引路人好好推薦景點，只是關於日本的記憶總裡是有另一個人，他牽著另一個人的手走遍了那麼多地方，逛到當成自己家的原宿、有著美麗銀杏道的明治神宮、紅通通的東京鐵塔......

「可以到處走一走。」他避重就輕的笑著說。

號稱是next generation大集合的拼盤演唱會集結了許多生存秀出身的團體參加，白天開始彩排後，眼看到處都是好久不見的曾經戰友，如今又能同台演出的大家自是興奮得到處打招呼串門，讓後台吵嚷得像菜市場。

與他團的同年友人開心聊完天，金東賢眼尖看到了呆站在一旁沒事做的田雄，含笑走過去捏了捏田雄的手。  
「小雄哥，無聊嗎？」  
「還好......」嘴上說著還好，但手掌心都是汗，他一邊取笑著哥哥是不是有多汗症，一邊想著是緊張了吧，悄悄拉著田雄走到後台一角無人的衣帽間。

「人多也沒什麼好緊張的，沒事。」金東賢靠著牆，握住田雄的手說。  
「東賢都不緊張嗎？」唉，我果然還是太嫩了，田雄邊說著，露出不好意思的笑，舞台上的表現讓人錯覺他的老練，只有觀眾看不到的這一面才讓人想起他其實只是個出道兩個多月的超級菜鳥。  
「......其實我也緊張。雖然活動一段時間了，還是每次表演前都緊張。」  
聽到別人也緊張，反而會讓原本緊張的人放鬆下來，這真的是個奇怪的法則，田雄聞言開玩笑的說「哥讓你依靠」，金東賢倒也真的稍微彎腰，把頭靠在哥哥的肩膀上。

因為佩戴的墜飾斷掉，打算走到衣帽間去換一條的林煐岷，映入眼簾的就是這幅景況。  
金東賢以曖昧的姿勢靠在田雄肩膀上，田雄不知說了什麼，金東賢抬起頭，田雄笑著摸了摸金東賢的臉，然後兩人的嘴唇交疊在一起。

手上握著的，斷掉的小小墜飾滑落在地板上，那聲響在後台的一片嘈雜中非常細微，但是金東賢聽到了，抬眼看向聲音發出的方向，他們就這樣對視著，弟弟睜大了眼睛看著他，林煐岷什麼都沒有說，靜靜地轉身離開。

他想要相信，但事實是，或許，沒有什麼是不會改變的，那個心意相通的夏夜已經離得太遠太遠了，只剩下他一個人，渾然不覺時間的流逝，一廂情願地佇立在那兒。

*  
拼盤演唱會連同其後的握手會，持續的時間很長，結束後回到飯店時夜幕已深。平安無事完成了舞台，但金東賢心裡一直想著與林煐岷目光的交會，心中五味雜陳。

為何都分手了，卻仍然有種出軌的心虛感呢？

隔天一大早就要搭飛機前往下個國家趕赴見面會行程，但他毫無睡意，在飯店附近隨意亂走，到了附近的便利商店，卻看到哥哥在櫃檯前比手畫腳。  
櫃檯上放了一瓶酒精濃度1.5%的氣泡酒，簡直跟飲料沒兩樣，但畢竟還是酒，而已經25歲的林煐岷那張臉長得實在太像個孩子，又出示不了證件，店員便死活不肯讓他結帳。他走上前，拿出護照幫林煐岷結完帳，兩個人沉默走出便利商店。

日本過度包裝的文化在此時展露無遺，明明只是一個鋁罐卻還用塑膠購物袋慎重其事的裝起來，林煐岷邊走邊甩著那個袋子。  
「怎麼還喝那個，根本是果汁啊。」金東賢喃喃說道。

那款氣泡酒有著難記的日文名字，ho、ro、yo、i，他們牙牙學語般一遍一遍的覆誦著，在金東賢剛成年的那個當口，互相打著無聊的賭約，去便利商店的櫃檯跟店員說要買這個，店員聽不懂就輸了，真的是無聊的遊戲，卻也夠兩個人笑成一團。那低到等於沒有的酒精濃度怎麼能讓人喝醉呢，但也沒有所謂，因為他們只是需要一個藉口，啊，都是因為喝了酒喔， 然後笑鬧、親吻、互相探索對方的身體。

那時候的他們太快樂了，甚至不需要酒精來麻痺清醒的意識。

太多回憶的土地讓人隨便就傷感起來，他們一前一後的走著，抵達飯店門口時，林煐岷突然拉住他的手腕。

八月初的天氣即使到了深夜仍然悶熱，被林煐岷扣住的手腕像是火在燒一般的燙，他看向林煐岷，林煐岷只是定定地回看著他，那雙晶亮的黑眼睛泡在淚水裡面一閃一閃的。

就跟看到他親吻別人的時候一樣，哥哥沒有說話。

實在太燙了，於是他輕輕推開了那隻握著自己手腕的手。  
「哥，晚安。」聲音顫抖到幾乎不成句，他轉身進了飯店。

*  
已經過了午夜零時，又是嶄新的一天，手機行事曆跳出提醒：『一個月D-DAY』，是那場模擬戀愛必須交卷的日子。

KAKAO TALK上田雄傳來了訊息：  
『東賢啊，睡了嗎？有話想跟你說。』  
他回了一個OK，走出了房門。

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

【 Chapter 7：不成熟的愛情】

*  
「一路順風！」接過海關人員遞回來的護照，田雄聽到溫暖的招呼語，微笑的點了點頭說謝謝。羽田機場禁止拍照，於是沒有太多接送機的粉絲，他們難得清靜的通關、搭上從日本飛往台灣的飛機。

這兩個月簡直像是把飛機當成巴士在坐了啊，出道沒多久的他心裡感嘆，跟坐在隔壁的李大輝確認：「等下去台北是走Vip通道嗎？」「嗯，不會有飯拍。」  
聽到李大輝的回答，田雄鬆了一口氣，李大輝向空服員舉手，要了冰過的鋁罐芬達遞給他。  
「敷一下眼睛吧，真是的。」  
「很腫嗎？」他笑著回道。

沒辦法，前一天的晚上他哭得實在太多了。

下榻的飯店走出去不遠就是台場的濱海公園，他們沿著公園走，海邊風很大，吹得兩人頭髮蓬亂。

「那個，東賢，今天......」田雄結結巴巴的開口。  
「我知道。」弟弟回話，停下了腳步。  
「小雄哥......對不起。」  
「我就知道。」他想露出笑容，但還是哭了。

「真的對不起......」  
「你就沒有一點喜歡我嗎？」真的好不甘心，好捨不得啊，他忍不住追問。  
「當然不是。」金東賢苦笑著說。  
「那為什麼？」  
「因為......我的心裡有別人，這樣不行。」  
「如果我說我不在意呢？」  
他真的不想放棄。  
「我們只要繼續像現在一樣......」  
「不行。」金東賢很堅定的拒絕了。「就是因為小雄哥是重要的人，所以不想這樣子。」

他知道。田雄當然知道，知道弟弟是一個多麼正直溫柔的人，這樣一個人絕不會容許自己玩弄他人的感情，只是太過正直，絲毫不容許模糊地帶的存在，對現在的他反而是一種殘酷。

「你一定可以找到更好的人。」金東賢笨拙的開口安慰他，他帶著眼淚笑了，「說什麼網漫裡的台詞啊。」

「東賢現在錯過我了，以後會後悔唷。」  
「對啊，我一定會後悔的。」對不起，弟弟喃喃的不斷道歉，他搖著頭，張開雙臂再討了最後一次擁抱。

是最後的親暱和溫柔了，就任性的再享受一下吧。

手上拿著芬達的罐子抵住眼睛，田雄此刻的樣子有點搞笑，但毒舌忙內今天難得沒有吐槽他。「今天特別可以借肩膀給哥唷，但不准哭了，晚上還要公演呢。」

他靠在李大輝肩膀上，忍住又要跑出來的眼淚，李大輝拍拍他的頭。「小雄哥已經很棒了，很勇敢，所以要為自己感到驕傲。」  
他鼻頭紅紅的用力點了一下頭。

*  
彩排結束的休息室裡，金東賢閉著眼睛，但絲毫沒有睡意，從昨晚到現在他完全無法入睡。

感覺真的很糟，傷害了別人的感覺、發現自己已經無能去愛的感覺，他從來沒這麼討厭過自己。對糾葛不清的感情爛帳感到疲憊，他絕望的想著不如全都不要了吧，不要再試著去愛上別人、也不要接受任何人的愛。

換上純白的舞台裝，他今天的外表狀態堪稱完美，只是心思紊亂，在舞台上變得比平時更加沉默寡言。一般在公開場合與他毫無互動的林煐岷今天偏偏吃錯藥找他營業，他用嬉鬧的態度躲開，但拒絕的心是真的。而對被自己傷害的田雄，他更是無顏面對，連安可曲時總是會進行的搭肩勾手都做不到。

「東賢啊，」在拍攝大合照之前，田雄在後台叫住他。「我沒關係的。」  
但是，怎麼會沒關係呢，一點都不是沒關係。  
「小雄哥，對不起......」他啞著嗓子又要開始道歉，被田雄捏著臉頰阻止了。  
「不要道歉。」喜歡誰都不是錯啊，所以你不要為了這個道歉，田雄認真的跟他說。  
昨天還像個小孩子的小雄哥，突然好像長大了好多啊，他紅著眼眶回道。  
「什麼話，我原本就是哥哥啊。」那張白皙的小臉皺著鼻子對他笑了一下。

*  
在成員各懷心事的狀況下，慶功宴的局面顯得特別詭譎。金東賢只在慶功宴待了半小時就說身體不舒服先回飯店了，酒席上田雄拼了命的把自己灌醉，掛在大輝身上失去意識，唯一盡情享受的朴佑鎮貪杯狂喝，也已經醉到說不清話，剩下不能喝酒的忙內用指節敲著桌子，看向坐在對面的隊長。  
「煐岷哥，是從你開始的事情，要想辦法解決，這樣真的很影響團隊氣氛。」  
李大輝嚴肅的對金東賢走後再也沒喝過一滴酒的林煐岷說道。  
「我知道，所以大輝，幫我個忙吧。」

*  
早早就回到飯店房間的金東賢在發呆時收到了來自忙內的KAKAO TALK訊息：『煐岷哥喝醉了，他們三個都喝醉了我顧不了這麼多個，哥幫幫忙吧。』

他歎了口氣，走到林煐岷所在的房間推開門。門沒鎖，哥哥倒在床上，金東賢先去浴室拿了一條飯店毛巾，沾濕熱水擰乾後，走到床邊要擦林煐岷的臉，卻被床上的人一把抓住，他這才留意到哥哥身上沒有酒味。

「放開我！」  
「不要。」金東賢雙手使力想掙脫林煐岷，但是整個人被拖到床上的姿勢難以施力，反而被壓制在林煐岷身下。  
「裝什麼醉，你真的很卑鄙！」一邊掙扎，他一邊罵道，揍了林煐岷的肚子一拳，那力道絕不是開玩笑，喉頭發酸差點嘔吐的林煐岷火氣也上來，掄著拳頭就往金東賢身上招呼，兩個人就這麼動真格的扭打起來，一邊動手一邊還夾雜著對彼此的怒吼。  
「我卑鄙？你才卑鄙吧！都找上別人了。」  
「你都提了分手我找別人又怎樣。」弟弟倔強的頂撞回去，反手用力推了一下他的肩膀。  
「我提分手你就答應嗎？你根本不在乎吧！」越講越委屈，林煐岷邊哭邊往金東賢身上又揍了一拳，金東賢吃痛縮起了身子。  
「我怎麼會不在乎。」  
「我怎麼知道你在不在乎！你什麼都不說！有事都在裝沒事，我又不是你肚子裡的蛔蟲......為什麼都不依賴我？」  
「那你又怎麼樣了？你都看見了，還不是什麼都不說？憑什麼要我一直喜歡你，自己提了分手又說了那些難聽話，傻了才要繼續喜歡你。」  
金東賢也哭了，回嘴的口氣參雜濃厚的鼻音，少了幾分氣勢。  
「......你不可以。你不可以喜歡上別人。」林煐岷抓著金東賢的領口大吼出聲，明明命令的語氣，聽起來卻更像是懇求。  
「東賢，不要喜歡上別人。」

兩個人僵持著對視，眼裡的對方簡直慘不忍睹，較真打起架來的傷痕、滿臉眼淚和鼻涕，哪還有平常帥氣好看的偶像樣子，林煐岷舉起手，金東賢以為又要挨揍，下意識閉起眼睛，哥哥卻捧著臉吻了上去。

林煐岷的嘴唇被狠咬了一下，濃重的血腥味在嘴裡蔓延開來。  
「喂，你是想讓全世界知道我們打架嗎？」竟然動到臉，他氣得咬著牙罵。  
「明天沒行程，在機場你可以戴口罩。」弟弟冷聲回道，他又被堵得說不出話，只好洩憤似地，把舌頭強硬伸進弟弟嘴裡胡亂親吻一通。

不知不覺，兩具身軀由扭打變為粗暴又纏綿的互相索求，他們像野獸一樣啃咬著對方，緊擁著彼此的力道像是要把對方揉碎進自己的身體，他沒做潤滑和擴張就這樣直接進入金東賢，金東賢發出哀嚎，往他的肩頭報復性的狠咬，那力道之大讓他覺得肉都要被咬掉了，但他不管，只是一個勁往裏面撞著，像是要在那裡刻下自己的印記。  
「林煐岷...嗯、你這混帳...」金東賢漂亮的雙唇微張，邊呻吟邊沒大沒小的罵著，一雙手卻抱他抱得死緊，甚至不讓他離開自己的身體。  
「不准喜歡上別人，不准。」他喘著粗氣再次重申。

*  
記得以前看過一個說法：吵架完的性愛會更加火熱，或許打架也是一樣道理吧。情事結束後兩人癱在床上，林煐岷不知為何突然想到八竿子打不著的冷知識。

「東賢啊......」  
弟弟側著身背對自己，好看的背部被其上散亂的牙印、瘀青弄得髒髒的。  
「我們復合吧？」他撫摸著那金東賢的背輕聲說道。  
「我沒有你不行。」這是他能說出最接近告白的句子了。

金東賢轉過身來，一雙紅腫的大眼凝視著他。  
「哥，你知道嗎，之前佑鎮跟我說，他覺得我們兩個沒辦法跟對方以外的人在一起。」  
「什麼啊，聽起來像詛咒一樣。」林煐岷嗤笑著說。  
「我看我是真的被詛咒了吧。」金東賢嘆了一口氣。

遇見了那樣一個人， 用岩漿般的熱度灼燒著自己的心，在無數醉了或清醒的夜晚被那人在身上寫下名字，那樣一個人，讓而後邂逅的所有人都像是舒心平靜的溫牛奶，但自己卻偏偏渴求著被火紋身的痛苦。

真的是詛咒啊。

「被詛咒有什麼不好？」林煐岷懶懶地說。  
「當然不好，跟哥在一起很辛苦的。」

「所以你真的有一點喜歡小雄吧。」佔有慾強的男人偏偏就是犯賤，硬要問出破壞氣氛的問題。  
「嗯。」  
「......」  
「幹嘛，哥又要提分手嗎？」金東賢挑了挑眉。

「......我沒有你不行，不是你就不行。所以拜託了，不要喜歡上別的人，就算喜歡了......也不要喜歡得比我還多。」  
林煐岷的聲音有點顫抖，這對他來說是多麼艱難的告白啊，金東賢突然想起在那個他們初次接吻的夏夜，哥哥對他說著「在一起吧」的時候，那聲音也是帶著一樣的顫抖，讓他無法控制的心跳加速。

身體各處的傷口熱辣辣的疼，他們不但吵架還打架，有事不溝通、兩個人個性裡都帶有固執不願改變的牛脾氣，即使這次復合了，往後的日子裡也不會太平靜吧，他們會繼續恰如年齡一般談著不成熟的戀愛、受著不成熟的傷，或許那傷還要多過快樂。可是只要心裡那團火還沒燒盡，只要看著眼前的人還會感到心動，又怎麼有辦法做到轉身離去呢？

「哥要小心，愛是有額度的。」  
這次消耗了好多，見底了我就要走，金東賢嘴上不饒人的叨念被吞進哥哥的吻裡，「不會用完，因為我會往裡面加柴火。」  
「你哪來的自信。」  
他忍不住笑了，林煐岷也笑了，那雙微微下垂的眼睛裡映著他的倒影，只有他的倒影。

Fin.


End file.
